


In a Banza.

by Hida



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hida/pseuds/Hida





	

Knock Knock!

"Ugg, what is it?" Bellybutton moaned.

He got up to see who it was. 

Cruncher was at his door.

Bellybutton opened the door-

"Belly! I wanna--"

"Shh! Cruncher! " 

Bellybutton looked around. 

He looked very pleased.

He started zooming around the house, boarding up every window, and putting at least three million locks on the door. 

"Now what is it you want to say... ...um... "

They looked at the bed. 

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, they sped over, and, arriving at the piece of furniture, started deeply pressing themselves into each other. 

Bellybutton placed a pillow underneath his butt.

He started to 


End file.
